1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three dimensional wireless pointing device which can calculate coordinates and control a position of cursor in a three dimensional space.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the wireless pointing devices, there are in general an ultrasonic wireless pointing device in which a plurality of ultrasonic wave generating parts and ultrasonic wave receiving sensors are arranged to cross each other at a right angle for using a relative phase difference of the ultrasonic wave signals caused depending on a direction of pointing in calculating coordinates of a pointed position, and infrared wireless pointing device in which a plurality of infrared ray emitting parts and infrared ray receiving sensors are arranged to cross each other at a right angle for using a relative intensity difference of infrared signals caused depending on a direction of pointing in calculating coordinates of the pointed position. The ultrasonic wireless pointing device was filed by the same applicant (U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 08/580,757), and the infrared wireless pointing device was also filed by the same applicant(U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 08/679,644).
However, the ultrasonic or infrared wireless pointing device, a pointing device for calculating coordinates of a position on a two dimensional plane and controlling a position of a cursor, has a problem that the pointing device can not point a three dimensional spatial position on a display space of a three dimensional display, such as a hologram.